Help with Love
by LON3RANG3R
Summary: Matrix, splinter cell and Danny Phantom crossover Sees Niobe, Ghost, and new recruit Gareth help give 2 lovestoned teens a push in the right direction. DXS
1. We're in!

Danny Phantom:

Help with love

Danny: 15

Sam: 14 ½

Gareth: 13

Niobe: 25

Ghost: 45

Sparks: 20

Valerie: 15

Tucker: 14

* * *

"I am what I am and I do what can!" Sparks announced.

"Then can you shut up and hit the button?" Niobe asked.

"Put my suit in the house, Sparks please."Gareth requested.

"Got it, your wish my captain, my captain is my colon, double-backslash, colon, execute command!" Sparks tapped buttons on the keyboard, sending Ghost, Niobe and Gareth into Amity Park.

"We're in."Gareth answered the phone.

"You've got ten minutes until the kids go into school, password is: What color is Danny Phantom's eyes. Answer: Green." Sparks instructed.

Gareth hung up.

"Let's go." He said.

The Three got in the car and sped out of the old garage and towards Casper High.

About 10 minutes later, the trio pulled up at the school gates, and Gareth got out.

"I'll give you a ring when I've got them." Gareth waved to them.

Ghost and Niobe sped off and Gareth walked in to the school.

Then, Gareth's phone rang.

"They're by the basketball court."Sparks hung up.

Gareth walked over to the basketball court and bumped into Tucker.

"Hey, Gaz! You here to see Danny and Sam?"Tucker asked.

"Yea, where are they?"Gareth replied.

"Follow me."Tucker walked off.

Gareth followed Tucker to Danny and Sam.

"What color is Danny Phantom's eyes?"Gareth asked as he walked up to them.

"Green, right on time Gareth."Sam replied.

Then Gareth got his phone out and rang Sparks' number.

"Operator." Sparks answered the call.

"I've found them."Gareth announced.

* * *

Chapter 1 fin! R&R PLZ! 


	2. The House

Danny Phantom:

Help with love

Danny: 15

Sam: 14 ½

Gareth: 13

Niobe: 25

Ghost: 45

Sparks: 20

Valerie: 15

Tucker: 14

* * *

Gareth got his phone out and rang Sparks' number.

"Operator." Sparks answered the call.

"I've found them."Gareth announced.

"Good, I'll send extraction over for you."Sparks exclaimed.

"Thanks, Sparks." Gareth hung up and holstered his phone.

2 minutes later, Ghost pulled up in Niobe's Firebird.

"Get in, you four."Ghost motioned them to get in.

Once everyone was in the car, Ghost drove to the house that they were using.

"What are we doing here?"Sam asked, grabbing Danny's arm.

"You're on holiday, your parents are here as well."Gareth explained.

Once everyone got in the house, Gareth showed everyone to there rooms.

"Here's your room, Sam." Gareth pointed to a door while he got the key out his pocket.

He got a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

When Sam went in she gasped. The room was like a Goth Paradise.

"It's…… beautiful!" Sam whispered just loud enough for Gareth to hear.

Then Sam jumped at Gareth and gave him a huge hug.

"It's…… beautiful!" Sam whispered again.

"Don't mention it, Sam." Gareth replied.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Gareth shouted.

Then He jumped up and grabbed a zip line and slid down to the door.

"Come in, PARTY TIME!!!" Gareth moved aside and loads of people came in.

* * *

Chapter 2 done! R&R PLZ 


	3. The Party

Danny Phantom:

Help with love

Danny: 15

Sam: 14 ½

Gareth: 13

Valerie: 15

* * *

Gareth jumped up and grabbed a zip line and slid down to the door. 

"Come in, PARTY TIME!!!" Gareth moved aside and loads of people came in.

---2 hours later---

The party was coming to a close and Valerie went up to Gareth.

"Have you seen Danny anywhere, Gaz?" Valarie asked.

"No, Sorry."Gareth replied.

---Sam's Room---

---Sam's POV---

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"Danny asked Me.

"You know on that 'Love Hina Sim Date RPG', what level do you think our relationship is at?"I asked, moving closer to Danny and putting my arm around him.

Danny didn't answer.

* * *

Cliff time! R&R plz 


	4. Me Or Sam?

Danny Phantom:

Help with love

Danny: 15

Sam: 14 ½

Gareth: 13

Valerie: 15

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"Danny asked Sam. 

"You know on that 'Love Hina Sim Date RPG', what level do you think our relationship is at?"I asked, moving closer to Danny and putting my arm around him.

Danny didn't answer.

"I'll tell you what level I think we are at, I think we are at level 4, how 'bout you?" I whispered, climbing on top of Danny, our lips almost touching.

Then he pushed my head closer to his, so our lips connected, it was like heaven sleeping next to me.

"There's your answer."Danny replied.

"Take your top off."I whispered, tugging at his top.

"Only if you take your top off, Sam" Danny replied with a smile.

The kiss broke only for 5 seconds while I and Danny took our tops off, luckily for him, I wasn't wearing a bra.

After our tops were off we went back to kissing, the only sounds that could be heard that the heavy breathing between kisses, the sound of our lips repeatedly connecting, and the sound of the bed sheet rustling.

---5 minutes later, Danny's POV---

After some furious snogging me and Sam went downstairs to see the only person left in the living room was Valerie.

"Gaz, little help here." I whispered to myself.

"Hey, Danny." Valarie looked straight at Danny.

"I can explain, Val."I started.

"No explanation, just 1 choice: Me or Sam!" Valarie exclaimed.

Then I smiled and clapped twice.

Then Gareth, who hanging on a pipe just above Valarie, Strangulated Valarie and knocked her out.

"You just kill her Gaz?!?"I asked, wide-eyed.

"No just K.O'ed her."Gareth replied.

"Thanks, Gaz, I owe you one!"I exclaimed.

"You already done it, you two." Gareth said.

"How?" Me and Sam asked.

"You gave me the happiness of seeing you two in love."Gareth said, dropping off the pipe.

"Nice suit."Sam looked at Gareth up and down.

"Thanks, now I must be going. Cya!"Gareth waved good bye before jumping back on the pipe he was hanging on to and disappeared, Hearing the occasional small grunt from him as he shimmied along the pipes.

--- NO POV---

"Hey, Danny?" Sam said.

"Yea, Sam?" Danny replied

He was greeted by a tongue in his mouth, which was Sam's, and the two lovers had a quick explore of each other's mouths, then Sam squeezed Danny's ass and Danny pushed her to the floor and the two started romantically and passionately snogging each other's faces off on the floor.

* * *

Fin! All in 1 day!! R&R Plz. 


End file.
